Lisanna New Life Story
by Najla Lisha
Summary: Lisanna gadis yang ceria kini menjadi sedikit tidak waras. Untuk mengembalikan kewarasannya, Levy dan Lucy selaku sahabat membawa mereka ke sebuah sekolah di Fiore Kingdom/Ch.3: Class 2-B: Wednesday/Hari ini hari Rabu, pelajaran pertama diajar Laxus-sensei, si Guru Killer Sepanjang sejarah! Kejadian lucu apa yang di alami mereka semua ketika mengetahui hari ini hari Rabu?
1. Just A Prologue

Lisanna menatap bosan keluar jendela. Ia bisa melihat sebuah gedung yang menjulang tinggi yang cukup ramai di kerubungi wartawan. Ya, siapa lagi yang diliput kalau bukan pasangan selebriti, Natsu Dragneel dan Lucy Heartfilia.

Natsu Dragneel, terkadang ia benci mengingat nama itu. Cowok yang ia sukai sejak pertama kali ia bertemu. Tapi, ia tak bisa membenci cowok itu. Hanya bisa merelakan. "ARGH! SEMUA INI SEMAKIN MEMBUATKU GILA!"

_**Lisanna New Life Story  
Rated: T  
Genre: Humor yang garing/Friendship  
Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima-sama  
WARNING(!): OOC, TYPO, GAJE, ABAL, semi-Au,dll.  
Pairing: LisannaxOC/GaLe/NaLu/dll.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tok...tok...tok...suara pintu kamar diketuk. "Lisanna, apa kau didalam?" tanya Levy.

"Tidak! Aku tidak didalam!" jawab Lisanna.

Levy s_weatdrop _ditempat, "Bolehkah aku masuk?"

"Tidak!" jawab Lisanna, "Namun, pintu nya tak di kunci."

"Aku masuk," Levy memasuki kamar Lisanna. Ia melihat keseliling, lalu ber_sweatdrop _berat, "Kenapa kau bersembunyi di gorden?"

"Agar kau tidak tahu dimana aku berada?"

"Kau malah membantuku untuk memberitahu letakmu, Strauss!"

"Agh! Payah! Harusnya kau tak melihatku!" seru Lisanna keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Levy hanya menatap datar sahabatnya ini. Entah apa yang membuatnya menjadi gila seperti ini. Sebenarnya ia kasihan terhadap Lisanna yang entah mengapa menjadi gila itu. Kasihan juga terhadap Mirajane dan Elfman yang harus mengurusi adiknya yang sudah menggila ini.

Saat ini, Lisanna sedang mengoceh sendirian. Samar-samar, ia mendengar kalimat yang membuatnya tersadar mengapa Lisanna menjadi gila. "Hahaha! Lucy dan Natsu, memang pasangan yang cucok ya! Hahaha! Mereka serasi banget! Gak di belakang, ataupun di depan kamera! Aku harap aku juga begitu. Hah~! Gak mungkin! Mana ada yang mau sama cewek gila sepertiku! Hahaha!"

"Lisanna," ucap Levy lirih.

"Ne, ne, Levy, apa aku harus meminta Gray untuk membuat orang dari es dan membunuh manusia dari fandom Soul Eater, membawa jiwa itu kembali dan memasukkannya ke dalam patung es ku agar aku memiliki pasangan?" tanya Lisanna tersenyum antusias.

Levy menatap datar gadis berambut silver itu, "Itu tak akan mungkin pernah terjadi, Lisanna!"

"La-lalu, a-aku harus bagaimana...!?" tanya Lisanna bingung.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita...pergi membeli makanan?" usul Levy.

"Ide yang bagus, Levy-chan! Ayo!" Lisanna menarik tangan Levy.

"Lisanna, kau harus mandi dulu sebelum pergi ke mana-mana."

"Ups..."

**~{LNLS|A Fairy Tail Fanfiction}~**

Malam harinya...

Krek...Lucy membuka pintu apartemennya. Ya...walaupun sudah menjadi artis terkenal, ia masih ingin menetap di apartemennya yang nyaman. "Levy-chan! Ayo masuk!" ajak Lucy mengajak sahabatnya itu masuk.

Di ruang tamu, keduanya meminum teh yang dibuat Lucy 10 menit yang lalu.

"Kau tak usah repot-repot, Lu-chan!" tutur Levy.

"Tak apa, ini tidak merepotkanku, kok," ujar Lucy, "Jadi, ada apa malam-malam kau berkunjung kemari?"

"Begini, kau tahu 'kan, bahwa Lisanna menyukai Natsu?"

"Yeah, aku tahu—" sepertinya otak Lucy sudah mulai _connect_, "Apa kah itu yang menyebabkan ia gila?"

"Yeah, begitulah."

"Jadi, apa rencanamu, Levy-chan?"

"Mengirimnya ke suatu tempat, dimana ia akan menjadi dirinya semula. Tapi, ada satu hal yang harus kau lakukan sebelum rencana ini dimulai!"

"Eh...?" Lucy menatap bingung sahabatnya itu.

**~{LNLS|A Fairy Tail Fanfiction}~**

"Ne, ne, Lisanna, kita nonton berita terbaru yuk!" ajak Levy-chan.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Lisanna tanpa menoleh.

"Liat aja dulu!" Levy main ganti channel di TV.

"Hei! Aku belum selesai menonton Boboboy!"

"Yang betul itu, Boboiboy."

"Pokoknya aku belum selesai menonton BBB! Kembalikan channelnya!"

"Tidak akan! Tunggu sebentar, 5 menit, 5 menit! Cuman 5 menit!"

"Hmp..." Lisanna hanya mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

Sekarang di layar TV terlihat sosok Lucy Heartfilia yang sedang di wawancarai. "Dengan ini, aku menyatakan, akan vakum dari segala kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan enterteiment! Aku akan vakum selama beberapa bulan, mungkin tahun, aku juga tidak tahu. Aku melakukan ini, aku ingin, temanku menjadi lebih baik, kedepannya."

Ucapan sosok seorang Lucy Heartfilia membuat mata Lisanna terbuka lebar. Ia menoleh ke arah Levy yang tersenyum misterius. "Apa yang kau rencanakan, Levy!?" seru Lisanna.

"Kita bertiga akan pergi ke suatu tempat, dimana semua akan lebih baik dari tempat ini!" jawab Levy.

"Kau sudah meminta izin pada Mira-nee dan Elf-nii?"

"Tentu saja, sayang. Kau dengar bahwa Lucy sudah mengucapkan sumpahnya?"

"Ya, lalu?"

"Waktunya berberes!"

**~{LNLS|A Fairy Tail Fanfiction}~**

_[Besok paginya, pukul 08.17]_

"Berhati-hatilah kalian bertiga disana," ucap Mirajane, kakak Lisanna.

"Iya," jawab ketiganya, tak lain Lisanna, Levy, dan Lucy.

"Jaga Lisanna baik-baik, oke, Levy-chan, Lucy-san," lanjut Mirajane.

"_Ha'i," _Levy dan Lucy mengangguk mengerti.

"Oke, Lisanna, kau harus sekuat pria disana nanti!" seru Elfman.

"Tentu! Akulah pria yang paling kuat!" seru Lisanna mengiyakannya.

"Hei, kau itu wanita," seru Levy meluruskan perkataan Lisanna yang sudah menyimpang.

"_Bagi penumpang Magnolia Air dengan kode MA-1634 tujuan Fiore Kingdom harap segera memasuki pesawat anda. Sekali lagi bagi..._" ucapan itu dibiarkan berlalu oleh ke-5 nya. Lisanna memeluk erat kedua kakaknya, begitu juga sebaliknya. Setelah sekian lama, pelukan itu dilonggarkan.

"Oke, kami pergi dulu! Sampai jumpa tahun depan!" seru Lisanna yang segera pergi memasuki pesawatnya bersama Lucy dan Levy.

"Sampai jumpa tahun depan! Hati-hati, ya! Semoga kalian baik-baik saja disana!" seru Mirajane.

"Tetaplah kuat seperti pria!" seru Elfman.

Lisanna membalikkan badannya, "WOKE!"

**~{LNLS|A Fairy Tail Fanfiction}~**

Seorang cowok berambut salmon _spike _menatap ke arah ponsel androidnya. Sepertinya ia sedang ber-sms-an dengan seseorang.

"_Kau yakin akan pergi kesana?_"

Tak begitu lama, sms itu dibalas.

"_Ya, aku yakin, untuk kebaikan Lisanna, mencari lembaran baru_"

Cowok itu kembali menulis untuk membalas sms nya, "_Kalau begitu, izinkan aku untuk ikut_."

**.**

**.**

_**~{End of Chapter One}~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Hai minna-san! Buat fanfic baru lgi...-_-" tapi, tak apa! Semua bisa di atur! Karena dah ada alarm di HP yang bisa membantu ^u^)v

Oke, kenapa bikin fanfic ini? Karena ingin sedikit melampiaskan kekesalan terhadap NaLu yang memenuhi FFTI #PLAK #Dificmu ini juga ada NaLu-_-"

Well, kenapa, gak sesekali buat tentang Gruvia, Jerza, RoWen, Miraxus, dll. Gitu, jgn NaLu terus...bosen...

Tapi, kadang juga aku baca yang NaLu kalo seru ^u^)v

Okeh, sekian dulu, Author nak tulis chapter 4 buat Demon Dragon, hope you like it! Jangan lupa review, ne, minna-san~! ^o^


	2. Magicia Kingdom(?)

Ketiga gadis yang namanya diawali dengan huruf 'L' itu memandang sebuah banguan tinggi, megah, luas, dan hal lain sejenisnya. "Jadi, ini sekolahnya?" tanya seorang gadis berambut _silver _menunjuk ke arah sekolah itu—Lisanna Strauss.

"Yup! Ini sekolahnya, bagaimana menurutmu!? Bagus banget, 'kan!?" jawab seorang gadis berambut biru menunjuk ke arah sekolah yang ada di depannya—Levy McGarden.

Lisanna kembali menatap sekolah barunya, "Bagus apaan, jelek gitu."

"APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN JELEK, HAH!? APA MATAMU BUTA!?" teriak Levy yang-entah-kenapa-sewot di depan telinga Lisanna.

"Telingaku budek tahu, Levy-chan!" seru Lisanna memegang telinga kirinya, "Aku tuh gak buta, mataku masih bisa ngeliat tubuh pendekmu itu!"

"Hei, siapa yang kau bilang 'pendek', hah!? Gadis gila!"

"Elo lah, siapa lagi. Sekolah kayak gini dibilang bagus, muridnya aja kagak ada!"

Levy ber-_facepalm _ria mendengar ucapan Lisanna, "YA ADA LAH MURIDNYA BEGO'! ORANG INI WAKTUNYA JAM BELAJAR! PANTASLAH MEREKA TAK KELIHATAN! Aih...kenapa gue punya temen bego' banget, sih!? Udahlah gila, bego' lagi!"

"Ya suka-suka gue lah, mau gila, mau waras, mau pintar, mau bodoh, suka-suka gue, beta punya hak!"

"Ya sudahlah, ayo, kita segera menuju kantor kepala sekolah..." seru Levy yang pasrah.

"T-tunggu! A-aku menunggu seseorang!" cegah seorang gadis berambut pirang—Lucy Heartfilia.

"Siapa?" Levy dan Lisanna yang udah jalan duluan menoleh ke belakang.

"Yo, _minna_! _Gomen _lama!" seru seorang cowok berambut _pink_ (Natsu: SALMON OY!) _spike _berlari ke arah mereka—Natsu Dragneel.

"Natsu!" seru Levy kaget, "Lucy..." kini ia men_death glare _cewek berambut pirang itu.

"D-dia udah naik pesawat duluan sebelum aku bales SMS-nya!" seru Lucy mencari alasan.

"Oy,_ pinky_, ngapain elo disini!?" seru Lisanna yang ngerasa kedatangan cowok berambut _pink _(Natsu: Dibilangin Salmon-_-"!) _spike _ini sangat menganggu.

"Ini tuh salmon, putih!" seru Natsu sewot karena salah mengartikan warna rambutnya.

"Rambut gue itu _silver_, _baka_!" seru Lisanna menunjukkan warna rambutnya—sepertinya ia senang mencari gara-gara dengan mantan orang yang ia suka.

"Ya, rambut gue juga Salmon, bukan _pinky_, gila!"

"Gue nggak gila, _pinky_!

"Salmon bodoh! Telinga lo dimana sih!?"

"Di hidungmu, bodoh!" seru Lisanna sedikit terkekeh, "Ya disinilah! Lo bodoh banget sih jadi orang!" Lisanna menunjuk ke arah telinganya.

"Maklum, belum di korek selama 2 tahun!" seru Levy melerai keduanya, "Sekarang, ayo kita ke kantor kepsek!" Levy menyeret Lisanna untuk ikut bersamanya karena ia tahu bahwa Lisanna tak akan ikut dengannya dan akan terus mencari gara-gara dengan Natsu.

"GYAA! LEPASKAN AKU, NENEK KECIL!" teriak Lisanna memberontak.

Lucy yang sedari tadi diam hanya _sweatdrop _berat.

"Ugh, cewek sialan! Jangan lari ka—" belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, lelaki bernama Natsu itu telah di seret oleh sang Istri tercinta.

"Udah diam, Natsu _baka_!" seru Lucy yang mengikuti jejak sahabatnya tercinta.

"GYAAA! LEPASKAN AKU, CEWEK PE*ACU*!" teriak Natsu memberontak.

Lucy menghentikan langkahnya. Natsu membekap mulutnya, "_Sialan lo mulut!_" makinya.

"Kau bilang apa...?" tanya Lucy menoleh ke arah Natsu dengan wajah psikopat.

"GYAAA! MA-MAAFKAN AKU LUCE!" teriaknya.

Lucy sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk membunuh seorang Natsu Dragneel, "GUE BUKAN CEWEK PE*ACU*!"

**_DUARR!_**Efek yang berlebihan untuk kemarah seorang Lucy Heartfilia kepada sang Suami yang sembarangan mengejeknya 'Cewek Pe*acu*'.

"Whoaa..." Lisanna terpukau atas kelakuan Lucy kepada Natsu yang menyenangkan hatinya, "Natsu telah dikalahkan oleh seorang cewek iblis, _men_!"

Levy yang melihatnya hanya _sweatdrop _sekaligus ngeri, "Natsu _baka_! Berani banget ngejek Lucy! Ayo, Lisanna, kita ke kantor kepsek duluan!" tutur Levy melanjutkan _tour_-nya menuju kantor kepsek sambil terus menyeret Lisanna.

Ia tak perlu khawatir akan kopernya karena Lisanna membawa kopernya dan koper Lisanna sendiri. "Ayo!" balas Lisanna semangat.

**_Lisanna New Life Story  
Rated: M #PLAK# rated T!  
Genre: Humor garing/Friendship yg agak menyimpang/Romance yang kagak ada sama sekali/dll.  
Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima-sama  
WARNING(!): OOC, TYPO, GAJE, ABAL, semi-AU, ada OC ane yang muncul, de el el.  
Pairing: LisannaxOC/GaLe/NaLu/yang lain belum tau._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Saya Mavis Vermillion, kepala sekolah di MAGICIA KINGDOM!" seru seorang gadis berambut _pale blonde _yang tinggi badannya lebih pendek dari Levy sambil memasang pose seorang pahlawan.

Lisanna hanya memiringkan kepalanya, dan Levy _sweatdrop_. "Selamat datang di Magicia Kingdom! Disini kalian akan belajar berbagai hal tentang mantra dan sihir! Untuk kalian bertarung mempertahankan diri nanti!" lanjut Mavis.

Lisanna menoleh ke arah Levy, "Apa maksudnya, Levy?"

"Maksudnya, selamat datang di Magicia School. Disini kalian akan belajar dari berbagai bidang untuk masa depan kalian," jawab Levy menoleh ke arah Lisanna.

"Anda pintar sekali, siapa nama anda?" tanya Mavis.

"Levy McGarden," jawab Levy.

"Ohh~ dan, ini, temanmu? Siapa namamu?" Mavis kini menoleh ke arah Lisanna.

"Lisanna Strauss," jawab Lisanna.

"Ohh~ anaknya Yuri-chan, ya..." gumam Mavis ber-nostalgia mengingat sahabatnya dulu.

"Ah..._maybe yes maybe not_," hanya itu kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut seorang Lisanna.

**_BRAK!_**pintu kantor kepsek sekolah Magicia ini di dobrak oleh seseorang. Semua menoleh ke arah pintu. "Ah~ keponakan tersayangku~" seru Mavis menghampiri seorang gadis berambut pirang yang berada di depan pintu sambil menyeret 2 koper dan satu cowok yang terlihat mengenaskan.

"Mavis-nee! Jadi, kau menjadi kepsek disini?" seru Lucy meninggalkan sembarang barang-barangnya. Lisanna menghampiri Natsu, "Oy, oy, katakan kau sudah mati...!" seru Lisanna menyolek pipi Natsu.

"Orang mati mana bisa bicara, Lisanna..." ujar Levy _sweatdrop _(ini anak dari tadi kerjaannya _sweatdrop _teruzz...-_-")

"Ih, Lucy, gue kan dah bilang kalo panggil gue itu pake panggilan 'tante' bukan 'kakak'!" seru Mavis berbicara layaknya berbicara dengan sahabatnya sendiri.

"Mending gue panggil adik aja, tinggi badanmu aja kalah tinggi ama Levy!" seru Lucy memalingkan mukanya dari tantenya yang paling pendek di antara keluarganya.

"LUCY!" teriak Mavis, "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, itu siapa?"

"Mavis-nee gak pernah nonton sinetron apa? Dia tuh Natsu Dragneel! Yang main di Butut-Butut Serigala ama yanga baru tayang di tipi itu, apa tuh, Si Putri Nyari Jodoh!"

"Ohhh! Natsu, toh, dikirain abang-abang genit yang jualan sayur yang selalu lewat depan rumah gue..."

Lucy jijik mendengarnya, "Iiiidihhh! Masih lewat di depan rumah elo?"

"He-eh..." Mavis mengangguk.

Levy menahan untuk tidak _sweatdrop, _namun tak bisa, "_Itu tuh Tante ama Keponakan atau sahabat ama sahabat, sih? Ngomongnya pake gue-elo..._"

"Oh, ya, Mavis-sensei, kita...mau ke kamar asramanya...jadi..." tanya Levy.

"Oh ya, kunci kamar kalian ama Ultear-sensei! Sedangkan si Natsu ama Loke-sensei," jawab Mavis.

"Sensei-nya yang mana satu...?" tanya Levy.

**_BRAK!_**Pintu ruang kepsek di dobrak dan muncul sosok 2 sensei yang sedang berantem. Satunya cewek berambut hitam, dan satunya cowok berambut _orange spike_.

"WHOAA! Kenapa ada orang mati disini!?" seru sensei cowok yang kaget ngeliat jasad seorang Natsu Dragneel.

"Ada apa si—WHOAA! Kenapa ada orang mati disini!?" seru sensei cewek yang penasaran langsung kaget ngeliat jasad Natsu.

"Wee...lo gak usah _copas _perkataan gue dong!" seru sensei cowok sewot.

"Siapa yang _copas _perkataan elu!? Orang gue kaget ngeliat ada jasad di kantor Mavis-sama!" seru sensei cewek gak kalah sewot.

"Eh, jadi ceritanya, elu ngajak berantem gue, gitu!?"

"Iya, napa!? Sini lo, gue patahin leher lo!"

"Harusnya itu yang jadi perkataan gue, dasar..."

Dan, keduanya langsung berantem. Mavis, Lucy, dan Levy langsung _sweatdrop _berat sampe Levy kecapekan gegara dari tadi _sweatdrop _melulu. Sementara Lisanna menontonnya dengan seru sambil memakan _popcorn _yang ia temukan di dalam koper Natsu dan bersorak, "_FIGHT! FIGHT!FIGHT!_"

"Oi, kalean berua, ngasih contoh gak becus ke murid-murid baru kalian!" seru Mavis.

"Ma-maafkan kami, Mavis/Mavis-sama," ucap sensei cowok dan sensei cewek yang langsung diam.

"Oh ya, bagi kalian bertiga—entah si Natsu denger apa enggak—yang cewek itu adalah Ultear-sensei. Sedangkan yang rambutnya mirip kayak singa itu adek ane, Loke-sensei. Oke, Ultera, tolong antar ketiga putri bangsawan ini ke kamarnya!" perintah Mavis.

"Baik, Mavis-sama, ayo," ujar Ultear-sensei.

Lucy, Levy, dan Lisanna menurut. Lucy segera menyeret kopernya. Sedangkan Levy menyeret Lisanna yang bertugas membawa kopernya dan koper Lisanna.

"Dan, elo, singa, bawa jasad ini ke kamar si anak-anak tukang bolos itu!" perintah Mavis, "Sekalian bawa kopernya!"

"Iya, cewek _bossy_!" Loke-sensei hanya menurut. Ia menyeret Natsu beserta kopernya menuju ke kamar di gedung asrama Cowok.

**_BRAK!_**Sepertinya sangat di sengaja bahwa Mavis membanting pintu kantornya. Ia lalu duduk di kursinya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja kantornya. "Khukhukhu, sekolah ini akan semakin menarik~"

**~{LNLS| A Fairy Tail Fanfiction}~**

"Ini kamar kalian," ucap Ultear-sensei sambil menunjukkan kamar mereka.

"Wow~" Lucy dan Levy ber-wow ria.

"GYAHAHAHA! WIHI!" seru Lisanna langsung melempar asal koper-koper yang ia pegang dan berloncat ria di atas kasur.

_**BRAK!** _Suara koper-koper yang ia buang sembarang.

"Hei, Lisanna! Jangan asal buang kopernya!" seru Levy menghampiri Lisanna yang sedang bersenang-senang.

Ultear-sensei tertawa kecil, "Hihihi. Ini, kunci kamarnya. Sensei permisi dulu, ya, sensei harus mengajar. Oh ya, besok, kalian mulai sekolah. Buku-buku kalian berada di rak buku begitu juga jadwalnya. Sedangkan baju kalian bertiga ada di lemari, pakai sesusai yang ada di jadwal, oke? Sensei permisi dulu~" Ultear-sensei memberikan kunci kamar kepada Lucy dan segera pergi menuju gedung sekolah.

Lucy tersenyum, "Iya sensei." Ia menyimpan kunci itu di sakunya dan menyeret masuk kopernya. Lalu, ia menutup kembali pintu kamarnya.

"Oke, pembagian kasur, siapa yang tidur ditengah?" seru Lucy.

"AKU! Aku di tengah!" seru Lisanna.

"Oke! Levy, kau tidur dimana?" tanya Lucy menoleh ke arah Levy.

"Aku...disini," Levy duduk di kasur yang dekat jendela.

"Oke, baiklah, kalau begitu, itu kasurku!" seru Lucy menunjuk ke arah kasurnya, "Nah, sekarang, ayo kita bereskan baju-baju kita dan buku-buku kita untuk sekolah besok!"

"Oke!" seru semua setuju.

**~{LNLS|A Fairy Tail Fanfiction}~**

_Sementara itu di tempat Natsu..._

_**TOK! TOK! TOK!** _"Oy, pembolos, buka pintunya sekarang!" teriak Loke-sensei dari luar.

Para pembolos kita yang berada di dalam langsung bersembunyi ketakutan.

"Oy! Beneran! Cepetan ini! Gak kuat lagi nyeret nih mayat!" lanjut Loke-sensei.

"Ngapain elu bawa-bawa mayat kesini!?" teriak salah seorang dari dalam (anda sangat tidak sopan terhadap guru!).

"Sebenarnya sih bukan mayat," ucap Loke-sensei pelan, "Buat jadi temen sekamar baru kalian!"

2 orang yang berada di dalam saling menatap bingung. Mungkin itulah alasan mengapa tadi pagi ia melihat seseorang yang samar-samar mukanya menaruh beberapa seragam sekolah mereka, semua buku pelajaran kelas 2, dan jadwalnya.

"Cepetan buka pintunya, pembolos! Atau gue bilang pada Porlyusica-san bahwa kalian sebenarnya tak sakit, tapi membolos!" ancam Loke-sensei (Aih...ternyata gurunya yang mulai duluan XP).

Segera, salah seorang dari mereka yang ternyata bersembunyi di balik kloset (XD) membuka pintu kamar, "Uwohh...ada zombie mati, Gray!" seru seorang cowok berambut gondrong berwarna hitam.

"Zombie emang udah mati, bego'!" seru seorang cowok berambut biru dongker—Gray Fullbuster.

"Nih, bawa nih mayat, ama kopernya. Gue mau ngajar lagi, baek-baek ama nih mayat! _Bye bye~!_" Loke-sensei langsung melesat menuju gedung seklah.

Gray dan cowok gondrong itu segera menyeret Natsu masuk ke dalam beserta kopernya sebelum ada seorang pun tahu bahwa mereka berdua membolos hanya gegara pengen nonton 'Si Putri Nyari Jodoh' yang di tayangin tiap Selasa pukul 09.00 XD

Gray dan cowok gondrong itu mengamati wajah si mayat yang menjadi temen sekamar baru mereka. "Uwaa! Gray, ini kan si culun dari 'Si Putri Nyari Jodoh'!" seru cowok gondrong itu histeris—Gajeel Redfox.

"Ih, iye, ini si culun. Idih, ternyata sahabat gue masuk sekolah sini juga!" seru Gray tersenyum menunjukkan deretan giginya.

"UWAA! NATSU! CEPETAN BANGUN! GUE UDAH KANGEN AMA PERTARUNGAN KITA!" teriak Gray sambil menggoyang-goyangkan Natsu.

Namun, nihil, ia tak juga bangun. "Oke, cara kedua, Gajeel, ambilkan _koka koala _dari kulkas!" seru Gray tanpa menoleh ke arah Gajeel.

Segera, Gajeel mengambil botol minuman bersoda itu dari kulkas dan mengasih botol itu ke Gray. Gray yang menerimanya langsung bangkit dan menoleh ke arah Gajeel, "Nyalakan radionya!"

Gajeel mengangguk dan segera menyalakan radio, **_KLIK!_**

_Bang Jali Bang Jali goyangnya bikin hepi_  
_bikin lu ketagihan_  
_semua jadi goyang_

_Bang Jali Bang Jali goyangnya bikin hepi_  
_bikin lu ketagihan_  
_semua jadi riang_

Gray dan Gajeel bergoyang ria—dan, Gray sambil ngocok-ngocok minuman yang ia pegang. Setelah 2 menit berlangsung, lagu itu dimatikan. "Oke, sebelumnya, mari kita berdoa semoga cara ini berhasil, berdoa, mulai!" dan sekarang, Gray dan Gajeel dalam keadaan _khusyuk _berdoa kepada Tuhan mereka agar rencana yang mereka jalankan berhasil.

"Doa, selesai!" seru Gray mengakhiri doa mereka. "Waktunya lempar tangkap! Tangkap ini Gajeel! Jangan lupa nyalakan teriakan cewek-cewek yang lagi _fangirling _ama kita!" seru Gray melempar botol itu.

"WOKE!" sekali lagi, Gajeel menyalakan radionya.

**_Hap!_**Gajeel menangkapnya dengan pose yang keren. "KYAA!" suara yang keluar dari radio XD, "Tangkap ini, Gray!"

**_Hap!_**Gray menangkapnya dengan pose keren. "KYAA!" suara yang keluar dari radio lagi. "Gajeel!"

_**Hup!** _Gajeel menangkapnya dengan pose sok-sok keren. Ia menunjukkan deretan gigi _pepsodent_-nya, "Gi hee." "KYAAA~! Gajeel-sama!"

**_Hup!_**Gray menangkapnya dengan pose tak kalah sok-sok keren. Ia menunjukkan senyumannya yang menantang, "Heh." "KYAA~! Gray-sama!"

_**Klik!** _Gajeel mematikan radionya. Ia mengancungkan jempolnya. Gray mengancungkan jempolnya juga. Lalu mereka berdua kini melihat ke arah Natsu yang di bawah mereka. "Oke, sebelum upacara ini terlaksana, mari kita mengucapkan mantra yang telah kita pelajari..." ucap Gray. Gajeel mengangguk.

Mereka lalu memutar-mutari Natsu sambil mengucapkan mantra yang mereka pelajari sebelumnya saat mereka jalan-jalan ke pedalaman Papua.

Selang 30 menit, semua mantra itu selesai di ucapkan. "Kau siap, Gajeel?" tanya Gray memakai kacamata renangnya XD

"Siap, Gray!" Gajeel ikut-ikutan memakai kacamata yang ia curi dari meja kantor Laxus-sensei yang terkenal dengan kejam dan _killer_nya.

"Oke, ini dia, MULAI!" Gray membuka tutup botol itu dan mengarahkannya ke arah Natsu.

**_ZZRRUUUSH! _**_Koka koala _yang sedari tadi mereka kocok menyebar kemana-mana. Yang paling banyak menyebar ke segala sudut muka seorang Natsu Dragneel.

"GYAAHAHAHA!" kedua cowok pembolos ini tertawa laknat atas kerja mereka.

"Byuh! Buh, buh!" seru Natsu segera bangun, "Eh, Gray? Dan...siapa lo gue kagak kenal?"

Gray tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Ternyata _CD _dangdutanmu gak sia-sia, sob! Gue bangga punya sahabat kayak lo! Udahlah dapet _CD _fangirlingan kita lagi! Aduh...gue bangga banget punya temen kayak lo, Jeel, Jeel!" Gray nangis terharu (_plus_, ternyata Gajeel suka dangdutan XD)

"Makasih ya, sob, dah muji-muji gue..." Gajeel ikutan nangis, "Jadi, nama gue Gajeel Redfox. Biasa dipanggil Gajeel!"

"Iya tuh, bener, namanya tuh Gajeel! Jadi, jangan pasang muka 'siapa-lo-gue-kagak-kenal' terus!" lanjut Gray.

"Iye, iye," Natsu mengangguk mengerti dan berdiri, "Ngomong-ngomong, gue dimana?"

"Di kamar lo! Kita bertiga sekamar sekarang!" jawab Gajeel.

"Lah, kalian pada kagak sekolah?" tanya Natsu menunjuk ke arah Gray dan Gajeel.

Gray dan Gajeel hanya menggeleng, "Nggak. Kami mau nonton 'Si Putri Nyari Jodoh'," jawab mereka bareng.

"Ohh~" Natsu ber-oh ria.

"Eh, berumpung elo disini, 'Si Putri Nyari Jodoh' nya, gimana?" tanya Gajeel.

"Tenang, itu udah di urus ama sutradaranya, sob," seru Natsu memukul pelan bahu Gajeel, "Eh, sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam..." Gray melirik ke arah jam dinding, "10.14."

"Eh, gue mau nonton 'Rapunzel: War Story' di Hime-sama Channel!" seru Natsu main loncat ke kasur yang berada di tengah.

"Eh, iya, gue juga pengen nonton itu! Kayaknya seru loh!" seru Gray ikut-ikutan Natsu.

"Gue ambil _popcorn_ dulu, ya!" Gajeel mengambil _popcorn _yang ia simpan di lemari makanan dan berjalan mendekati Natsu dan Gray. Ia duduk di sebelah Natsu.

"Oke, ini dia, 'Rapunzel: War Story'!" seru Natsu nyengir sambil mengganti channel menuju channel Hime-sama channel.

**~{LNLS|A Fairy Tail Fanfiction}~**

_Malamnya, pukul 20.30 di ruang makan..._

"Permisi..." Lucy membuka pintu ruang makan itu. Sepi. Itulah suasana yang ada.

"Ih, kok sepi sih?" tanya Lisanna yang ketakutan makanannya habis.

"Ya iyalah Lisanna, ini kan waktunya buat belajar! Bukan buat makan malam lagi," jawab Levy.

"Lah, terus makanannya...?" tanya Lisanna yang makin ketakutan.

"Tenang, kata Ultear-sensei, kita makan malamnya tersendiri hari ini, sama hal nya dengan Natsu...dan teman sekamarnya.." jawab Lucy menoleh ke arah Lisanna.

"Betulkah?"

Lucy mengangguk, "Iya." Lalu, ia bergumam, "_Aku penasaran siapa teman sekamar Natsu_."

**_BRAK!_**Pintu ruang makan di dobrak oleh seseorang. Ketiga cewek itu menoleh ke arah pintu.

"MAKAN MALAM!" seru ketiga cowok yang kelihatan sudah segila Lisanna—Natsu, Gray, Gajeel.

"Woy..._pinky_, bising!" seru Lisanna yang langsung cari gara-gara sama Natsu.

"Suka-suka beta, beta punya hak!" seru Natsu tak mau kalah. Akhirnya keduanya slaing beradu mulut.

"Eh, Lucy!" seru Gray melihat sosok seorang _angel _yang pernah mengisi hatinya sewaktu dulu. Walaupun sekarang masih iya, tapi tidak sekuat seperti dulu. Karena, diam-diam, dia menyukai cewek lain dari kelas sebelah.

"Gray! Lama tak berjumpa, apa kabar...?" tanya Lucy girang.

"Untungnya gue baik-baik aja, oh ya, ini, temen sekamar gue lainnya. Namanya Gajeel Redfox!" Gray mengenalkan temen sekamarnya.

"Yo!" sapa Gajeel.

"Halo, aku Lucy Heartfilia," ucap Lucy.

"Aku Levy McGarden," lanjut Levy.

"Kalo yang putih itu?" tanya Gajeel menunjuk ke arah Lisanna.

Lisanna yang mendengarnya langsung sewot, "INI _SILVER_ BODOH, BUKAN PUTIH!"

"I-iya..." hanya itu kata yang terucap dari mulut Gajeel setelah mendengar bentakan Lisanna.

"Ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa? Namaku Lisanna Strauss!" seru Lisanna yang tau-tau udah ada di depan Gajeel.

Gajeel kaget sekaligus _sweatdrop _berat, "_Ada apa dengan gadis ini...?_"

"Namanya Gajeel Redfox, Lisa!" jawab Gray.

"Whoa! Gray! Bajumu mana?" tanya Lisanna _to the point_.

"UWAA! BAJUKU!" seru Gray langsung berlari mengejar bajunya yang udah hilang entah kemana.

"Ih, kok aku gak nyadar ya kalo tadi bajunya dah kelepas?" tutur Lucy.

"Sama," Levy membenarkan ucapan Lucy.

Tak lama, Gray datang sambil panik, "Ada Ultear-sensei dan Loke-sensei!"

"Terus...?" tanya semuanya minus Gray.

"Ya...ya...gak tau deh, duduk aja yuk!" ajak Gray. Semua setuju. Mereka duduk di bangku panjang. Posisi ke-6 nya berhadapan. Lisanna tentu saja bersama teman sekamarnya. Begitu juga Natsu, bersama teman sekamarnya.

Tak lama, datang Ultear-sensei dan Loke-sensei yang dari pagi ampe malam gak pernah berhenti berantem.

"Eh, tapi, gara-gara elo lah itu!" seru Loke-sensei.

"Elo bego! Emang lo kira gue bakal ngelakuin kayak gitu ke murid? Ya enggaklah, kecuali murid-murid tertentu! Seperti Gray, Gajeel, Sting, pokoknya anak-anak yang di kelas 2-B itu, kelas 2 yang BERMASALAH!" seru Ultear-sensei tak terima.

"Gak mungkin gue lah! Orang tadi gue lagi di kantor ama A-chan!" tutur Loke-sensei (A-chan adalah panggilan untuk Aries-sensei).

"Ya, gak mungkin gue juga lah! Tadi gue lagi ngehukum Sting, Mark, Bixlow, Lyon, Cana, dan Carissa, suruh lari 50 kali lapangan!"

"Eh, lo gila apa!? Anak-anak bisa mati bodoh!"

"Biarkan hal itu, nanti saja kita berdebatkan, sekarang masalah anak tadi itu. Eh, lo nyadar gak kalo ada tanda gambar petir dilehernya?"

"Eh, iye! Gue baru nyadar! Berarti, yang bikin tuh anak sampe masuk UGD Sekolah..." otak Loke-sensei dan Ultear-sensei mulai _connect ,_"Thunder-sama!"

"Thunder-sama?" tanya Lucy bingung.

"Thunder-sama adalah julukan untuk guru paling _killer _nomor satu disekolah, Laxus-sensei," jawab Gray.

"Oalah, Laxus-nii toh, kirain siapa..." Lucy manggut-manggut.

"Sensei, jangan ngobrol terus! Kami dah laper nih!" seru Lisanna yang seperti biasa, _to the point_.

"Eh, iya, pelayan! Oh pelayan! Bawakan makanan spesial untuk pendatang baru kita! GPL atau kalian DIPECAT!" seru Ultear-sensei, selaku guru paling _killer _nomor 3, setelah Porlyusica-sensei yang mendapat julukan 'guru paling _killer _nomor 2'.

Segera, pelayan-pelayan itu menghampiri Lisanna dan kawan-kawannya dan memberikan makan malam spesial. "Yeah! seru Lisanna yang langsung menyerbu makanannya.

"Makan pelan-pelan, Lisanna!" tutur Levy, "Kau juga Natsu, gak jauh beda sama Lisanna!"

Keduanya tak mengubris hal itu dan tetap makan. Levy hanay menggelengkan kepalanya dan memakan makan malamnya. Semua melakukan hal yang sama minus Ultear-sensei dan Loke-sensei yang selalu saja berdebat—yang kali ini tentang Ultear-sensei menghukum ke-6 muridnya dari kelas 2-B.

**~{LNLS|A Fairy Tail Fanfiction}~**

Malam harinya—tepatnya tengah malam—Lisanna sedang menonton film horror bersama Levy yang setengah-setengah sembunyi dibalik selimut. Sedangkan Lucy sudah tertidur.

"H-hei, Lisa, k-kau t-tida t-takut s-sama se-sekali...!?" tanya Levy yang udah gemetar hebat.

Lisanna mengganti channel TV menjadi channel yang menghadirkan lagu-lagu, "Kalau kau takut, sebaiknya kau segera tidur, Levy!"

"_T-tumben..nih anak...u-ucapannya...w-waras...!_" batin Levy yang masih gemetar, "O-oke," Levy menyembunyikan dirinya di dalam selimutnya.

Lisanna tersenyum dan ikut-ikutan Levy, "_Oyasumi_."

**~{LNLS|A Fairy Tail Fanfiction}~**

Di suatu tempat, terdapat seseorang tengah bertelepon. Wajahnya tentu saja disamarkan biar readers gak tahu XD

"Kulihat keduanya semakin dekat, ini bertanda buruk!"

"_Ya, aku tahu._"

"Apakah kita harus memberi tahu mereka akan hal yang sebenarnya?"

"_Jangan. Jangan dulu, biarkan waktu berlalu sedikit lama_."

"Baik, jika itu maumu."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~{End of Chapter 2}~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Author: Haha, selesai! Chapter 2 udah selesai! Seharian buka laptop akhirnya selesai! *bersorak*

Asist.R: kata update seminggu sekali...-_-"

Author: tau' nih, otaknya tidak mau bekerja sama, gimana Garing gak? Banyak Typo, gak?

Asist.R: garing _en _banyak Typo!

Author: *pundung di pojokan*

Asist.R: Biarkan saja dia readers, baiklah, biarkan saya mewakili tuh Author paling merepotkan!

Author: *masih pundung di pojokan*

Asist.R: Oke, makasih untuk Himiki-senpai dan Kanzo-senpai yang telah me-review, kami ucapkan terima kasih. Dan, terima kasih banyak untuk Himiki-senpai yang telah meng-fav dan mem-follow fic ini, moga-moga tambah banyak readers yang membaca dan mereviw cerita senpai #Amin

Author: *masih pundung di pojokan* KRYUUKK! *sambil kelaparan*

Asist.R: *cuman bisa sweatdrop* oh ya, kata Author, kayaknya disini kebanyakan NaLi daripada NaLu, ya? Maklum, OC Author yang rencananya mau di pairingkan dengan Lisanna belom juga keluar XP, oh ya, disini juga banyak adegan UltearxLoke, ya? Padahal bukan itu pairingnya-_-"

Author: KRYUUUK! *masih pondong di pojokan sambil nahan lapar*

Asist.R: *cuman bisa sweatdrop lagi* Kenapa ya, pairingnya pada menyimpang semua?

Author: Lisanna cuman suka cari gara-gara ama Natsu dan Ultear &amp; Loke itu sepupu jauh yang sukanya berantem melulu *nahan laper*

Asist.R: Ohhh~ Sana gih, cari makan di kulkas!

Author: *kabur ke kulkas*

Asist.R: Oke, minna-san, terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini! Apalagi mereviewnya! Dan juga mem-fav dan follow, tunggu kelanjutannya, oke~^u)b


	3. Class 2-B: Wednesday

"Hoaamm..." Lisanna terbangun di pagi hari. Ia beranjak dari kasurnya, dan membuka kulkas. Ia mengambil _koka koala _dan _pulpi oren _dari dalam kulkas. Ia mengambil gelas, dan, menggambungkan keduanya.

Tak lama kemudian, ia membawanya ke dalam kamar mandi, dengan pakaian ala-ala profesor lagi bereksperimen. Dan, ia mengambil sebuah bungkus permen dari kantongnya. "Mentos..." ujarnya. Ia mengambil salah satu drai permen mentos itu, dan, membuangnya ke dalam gelas berisi campuran _koka koala _dan _pulpi oren_. Mari kita _slow motion _adegan penjatuhan mentos ke dalam campuran.

Sesegera mungkin Lisanna berlindung dari hasil eksperimennya.

**_DUARRR! _**Suara ledakan dari hasil eksperimen (plus dari hp Gajeel yang Lisanna curi saat makan malam kemarin).

"HUAAAA!" teriakan badai seketika keluar dari temen sekamar Lisanna. "Lisanna! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" seru Levy yang terbangun karena suara ledakan itu.

Lisanna keluar dari kamar mandi sambil membawa gelas berisi campuran _koka oren mentos _itu—dan meminumnya. "Iuhh...apa itu?" tanya Lucy jijik.

"Mm...ini?" Lisanna mengangkat gelas itu, "Ini _koka orentos._"

"Hah?" Lucy menatapnya setengah hati—menatap gelas itu dengan tatapan beracun—walaupun ia tak tau apa itu _koka orentos_.

"Ya Tuhan, Lisanna! Kamar mandinya gimana?" seru Levy langsung turun dari kasur dan menuju kamar mandi—sepertinya ia menyadari apa itu _koka orentos_.

"Baik-baik aja," jawab Lisanna meneguk minumannya, "Walaupun baunya seperti _koka orentos_."

"Kok baunya seperti _koka koala_ sih?" tanya Lucy ketika ia sampai di kamar mandi.

"Ya kan isi minuman itu _koka koala _sih..." jawab Levy menatap datar Lucy.

"Hah? Tapi kok, warnanya, rada-rada oren gimana...gitu..?" tanya Lucy memperhatikan minuman Lisanna yang berbuih-buih, "_Kau minum apa sih? Racun? Kok gak mati-mati!?_"

"Itu kan campuran _koka, pulpi, _sama mentos."

"What the...?" Lucy menatap gelas itu dengan kengerian tingkat akut, "_Beneran racun!_"

"Tapi kok, Lisanna gak mati-mati?" bisik Lucy kepada Levy. Levy hanya menatap datar Lucy, "_Seriusan lo pengen sahabat kita mati," _batin Levy, "Metabolisme-nya terlalu kuat, lagi pula, setiap pagi, ia selalu meminum susu _denkau_, dicampur fanta, es krim _korneto_, dan mentos."

Lucy hanya menatap Levy dengan tatapan tak percaya, "Lisanna itu manusia setengah alien ya?"

"Iya kali," jawab Levy.

"Yey, habis!" sahut Lisanna bangga. Levy dan Lucy hanya memperhatikan sahabatnya yang _rada-rada-sedeng_ itu. "Serius ni sekolah bakal bikin dia gak sedeng lagi?" tanya Lucy menatap Levy dengan tak yakin. "Ya sepertinya begitu," jawab Levy, "_Tapi, aku merasa ada yang salah_."

Lucy bergumam. "_Serius nih? Soalnya ini kan sekolahnya tante gue yang sejiwa raga sama Lisanna._"

_**~{LNLS|A Fairy tail Fanfiction}~** _

_Sementara itu, di kamar Natsu dkk..._

_Sakitnya tuh di sini Di dalam hatiku_  
_Sakitnya tuh di sini Melihat kau selingkuh_  
_Sakitnya tuh di sini Pas kena hatiku_  
_Sakitnya tuh di sini Kau menduakan aku_

Ternyata, ketiga sekawan itu tengah melakukan senam pagi dengan koleksi CD Dangdut 2014 punya Gajeel. "Natsu, _golipstick, now!_" perintah Gray. Natsu mengangguk, dan, langsung melakukan apa yang di perintahkan Gray.

Gray dan Gajeel tengah menari-nari ala banci di belakang Natsu, sedangkan, Natsu sedang bergaya-gaya ala banci dengan goyangan-goyangan yang..em.._hot _di depan TV.

_Teganya hatimu  
Permainkan cintaku  
Sadisnya caramu  
Mengkhianati aku  
Sakitnya hatiku  
Hancurnya jiwaku  
Di depan mataku  
Kau sedang bercumbu_

"Bagus, Gajeel, maju!" Gray memberi arahan. Natsu dan Gajeel bertukar posisi. Kini, Gajeel bergaya dan bergoyang lebih _hot _dibandingkan siapapun.

_Sakitnya tuh di sini Di dalam hatiku_  
_Sakitnya tuh di sini Melihat kau selingkuh_  
_Sakitnya tuh di sini Pas kena hatiku_  
_Sakitnya tuh di sini Kau menduakan aku_

_Sakit sakit sakitnya tuh di sini_  
_Sakit sakit sakitnya tuh di sin_

"Sakit apaan sih, weh?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut seperti singa membuka pintu kamar ketiga sekawan itu.

"WUAAA!"

"GYAAAA!"

"KYYAAAAAA~!"

Terdengar teriakan-teriakan alay dari ketiganya. Loke-sensei—yang ternyata membuka pintu—hanya _sweatdrop _berat mendengar teriakan dan gaya alay ketiganya. "Diem lah, masih pagi, bego," tutur Loke-sensei. "Ngapain sih, elo dateng-dateng kemari!? Kami lagi senam, tau!" gerutu Gajeel—yang teriakannya paling alay sedunia.

"Eh, banci, hari ini tuh hari Rabu!" jawab Loke-sensei.

"Lalu?"

"Pelajaran pertama kalian itu Laxus-sensei, bego!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"WUAPPPAAAA!?" teriak ketiganya lebih alay dan histeris dari tadi. "WOI! DIEM! BUDEK TELINGA GUE LAMA-LAMA, MAHO'!" teriak Loke-sensei. "Laxus-sensei siapa?" ternyata Natsu hanya ikut-ikutan teriak. "Kemaren kan dah ku bilang, bodoh!" seru Gray memukul keras kepala Natsu. "ADOEW! SAKIT BEGO! KEMAREN ELO KASIH TAU NYA KE LUCY, DASAR BEGO TINGKAT DEWA!" teriak Natsu memegnag kepalanya yang benjol.

"Ya kan, setidaknya elo pasti denger, dong!" seru Gray. "Nggak, gue gak denger," Natsu menatap Gray dengan muka tak berdosa, "Gue sibuk mikirin makan malam."

"Anjir..." cibir Gray.

"Baba..." lanjut Gajeel.

"Baba apaan?" tanya Natsu.

"Plesetan untuk ba*i," jawab Loke-sensei.

"Oh," Natsu hanya ber-oh.

"Pokoknya, cepetan deh, mandi sana, siap-siap buat sekolah!" perintah Loke-sensei mengingat tujuannya mengapa ia datang ke kamar itu.

"Hei, Laxus-sensei siapa!?" tanya Natsu sekali lagu.

"Guru paling _killer _sepanjang sejarah Magicia Kingdom(?)!" jawab Gray menarik tangan Natsu dan Gajeel masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, "Ayo, sekarang kita mandi!"

"Bertiga?" tanya Gajeel kurang yakin.

"Iya," jawab Gray menoleh ke belakang dengan mata berbinar.

"Eh, Maho', satu-satu aja napa sih?" ujar Natsu menatap Gray datar.

"Oke deh..." Gray mengambil handuknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan lesu.

"_Dasar Maho'_," batin Natsu dan Loke-sensei.

"Nah, sekarang, kalian persiapkan apa yang perlu kalian bawa menuju sekolah!" perintah Loke-sensei kepada Natsu dan Gajeel.

"_PEES_ TIGA!" teriak Gray yang kepalanya keluar dari kamar mandi._  
_

"Woi, mandi dulu, maho'!" perintah Loke-sensei.

"Iya..." Gray kembali melanjutkan ritualnya di dalam kamar mandi, "Abababababa Ilililili Uzuzuzuzuzu Eekeekeekeekeek Os! Os! Os! Os! Os!" ternyata si Gray bener-bener melakukan ritual di dlama kamar mandi. Semuanya _sweatdrop _berat ketika mendengar mantra yang diucapkan Gray ketika melaksanakan ritualnya.

"Woi, manusia homo!" Loke-sensei membuka pintu kamar mandi—Natsu dan Gajeel diam-diam mengintip. Ketiganya _sweatdrop _ketika melihat Gray sedang memakai handuk yang hanya menutupi bagian bawahnya, sambil menari-nari gaje mengelilingi sebuah pemujaan, dengan suasana ungu kehitam-hitaman.

"Kok bisa ungu _bekgron_-nya Gray?" tanya Natsu.

"Hanya Tuhan yang tau," jawab Gray—sok bijak.

"Cepet mandi, sedeng!" perintah Loke-sensei.

"Ya, tutuplah pintunya!" seru Gray.

"Huh, dasar, malah ritual pula dia di dalam sana," Loke-sensei menutup kembali pintu kamar mandi, "Oke, gue tinggal dulu, jangan terlambat! Natsu satu kelas sama lo, Gajeel!"

"Sama aku?" tanya Gray dari dalam kamar mandi. "Ih, bego, sekelas sama Gajeel berarti sekelas sama elo juga, sedeng!" seru Loke-sensei, "Oke, gue tinggal, _bye!_" Loke-sensei melangkah pergi dari kamar itu.

"_Bye_!" ucap Natsu dan Gajeel. "_SAYONARA _KEPALA SINGA!" teriak Gray dari dalam kamar mandi. Natsu menutup pintu kamarnya, "Jadi, apa yang kuperlukan untuk sekolah?"

"Yang kau perlukan adalah..." Gajeel mulai membuka mulutnya dengan _smirk_.

_**Lisanna New Life Story  
**__**Rated: T  
**__**Genre: Humor Garing/Kegilaan persahabatan/Romance yang selalu bersembunyi/deelel.  
**__**Disclaimer: Mashima Hiro-sama~  
**__**WARNING(!): OOC, Typo, Gaje, abal, semi-AU (kira2 gak tau juga soal ini), banyak OC ane yang muncul, EYD (Ejaan Yang Dihancurkan) deelel cari sendiri.  
**__**Pairing(!): LisannaxOC/GaLe/NaLu/Slight!Nali/Slight!StiCy/delelel.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hoammm...pagi, Mark," sapa seorang pemuda _blonde _kepada teman sekamarnya yang sudah rapi—Sting. "Oh, pagi Sting," sapa cowok berambut coklat itu—Mark—yang sedang memakai dasi sekolahnya yang berwarna biru.

"Udah rapi aja," Sting membuang selimutnya sembarangan, "Lyon mana?"

"Tuh, masih tidur," jawab Mark menunjuk Lyon yang maish tertidur.

"Woi, tukang tidur, bangun!" Sting melempar jam weker Lyon ke pemiliknya.

"Adoew, ba*i kau!" seru Lyon meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya, lalu menoleh ke arah kedua teman sekamarnya, "Siapa yang ngelempar jam gue!?"_  
_

Sting dan Mark saling tunjuk. "Eh, apa nih aku!? Sting yang lempar itu!" gerutu Mark.

"Kok aku sih, kan kau yang lempar!" Sting gak mau kalah.

"Anjas kau Sting," Lyon melempar balik jam wekernya ke arah Sting.

"Eh, kok a—" ucapan Sting terputus.

**_DUG!_**"Aduh, gila kau, lempar tepat ke wajah ku!" seru Sting meringis kesakitan sambil menutupi wajahnya.

"Haha, rasakan itu!" seru Lyon berbahagia ria.

"Sakit bodoh!" Sting melempar bantalnya ke arah Lyon, namun, Lyon berhasil menghindar.

"Gue juga sakit, bego'!" Lyon melempar bantalnya ke arah Sting, dan kena. Dan, pada kahirnya, keduanya main lempar bantal hingga membangun benteng(?)

"Woi, udah cukup, cepet mandi dan bersiap, ini hari Rabu, loh!" seru Mark meleraikan kedua teman sekamarnya.

Keadaan menjadi hening. "Rabu," seru Lyon mematung. "Pelajaran pertama," lanjut Sting mematung. "Laxus-sensei," ujar keduanya serempak—masih mematung.

"AKU DULUAN YANG MANDI!"

"ENGGAK! AKU DULUAN YANG MANDI!"

"AKU NYAMPE KAMAR MANDI DULUAN!"

"AKU BANGUN LEBIH DULU DARI ENGKAU!"

"YANG PENTING GUE NYAMPE DULUAN!"

"GUE BANGUN LEBIH DULU, GUE MANDI LEBIH DULU!"

"GUE DULUAN!"

"GUE!"

"GUE!"

"GUE!"

"GUE!"

"GUE!"

"GUE!"

"GUEEEEEE!"

"GUEEEEE DULUAN!"

"Woi, mandi aja berdua," ucap Mark bosan mendengar perkelahian Sting dan Lyon akan terus berlanjut hingga akhir dunia. "Eh, mandi berdua?" Lyon dan Sting menoleh ke arah Mark, lalu, memalingkan wajah ke arah berlawanan dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

"Kenapa lagi?" tanya Mark menatap datar keduanya.

"Gak mau, nanti di bilang maho' sama Loke-sensei," jawab Sting.

"Setuju," Lyon menyetujui ucapan Sting.

"Hah," Mark menghela nafas berat, "Kan ada _shower_ sama _bathup _sih."

Sting dan Lyon saling pandang, "AKU MANDI DI _BATHUP!_" keduanya kembali ribut.

"_Yare...yare..._kalian ini, suitlah, yang kalah mandi di shower," seru Mark menggelengkan kepalanya.

_**5 menit** **kemudian...**_

"Hah~" Lyon menghela nafas lega sambil menikmati air hangat di dalam _bathup_. "Cih, dasar kau _bapet, anjas, mongki, tahi', tinjau goreng, blablabla..._" cibir Sting yang mandi di shower, yang tertutupi oleh _gorden-atau-apalah-itu-tak-tau-namanya-yang-biasa-ada-di-kamar-mandi-hotel-hotel-itu_.

"Heh, diem lo pirang!" seru Lyon menatap sewot ke arah shower.

"Kenapa lo? Iri sama suara gue yang _hot_?" seru Sting yang lagi mandi.

"Hoek, _hot _dari hongkong."

"Iri lo bilang, gak usah pake hoek-hoek an."

"HOEKK!"

"WOI, JANGAN MAIN-MAIN! CEPETAN!" teriak Mark dari luar kamar mandi.

"Iyaaa..." Sting dan Lyon hanya menuruti perkataan 'si bapak' tadi.

_**30 menit** **kemudian...**_

"Lyon, kami tinggal ya!" ujar Mark menutup pintu kamarnya. Sting sedang menunggu di luar kamar sambil berpose _sok-sok-kece-padahal-kere _#plak #dibunuh Sting.

"W-woi, tungguin gue dong! WOI!" seru Lyon—yang ternyata masih di dalam kamar mandi.

**~{LNLS|A Fairy Tail Fanfiction}~**

_Diposisi Lisanna dkk..._

"Lisa," panggil Lucy.

"Apa?" tanya Lisanna yang sibuk memainkan HP bermerek _ipon _berwarna hitam.

"HP siapa itu?"

"HP-nya si gondrong."

"Gondrong?"

"Gajeel!?" seru Levy kaget.

"Iya," jawab Lisanna sibuk memainkan HP hasil curiannya itu.

"HEH!? SERIUS!?" seru Lucy kaget juga.

"Iya," Lisanna mengangguk sambil sok sibuk mainin HP curiannya.

"Ya Tuhan, Lisa, kapan sih lo tobat nyuri barang orang!?" seru Levy frustasi.

"Kok frustasi, sih? Kan bakal ku kembaliin, lagipula, orangnya gak bakal nyadar, kok," Lisanna menatap ke arah Levy dengan watados XD

"Lo tau darimana si gondrong gak bakal nyariin!?" seru Lucy ikutan frustasi.

"Ya, tau-tau aja, kayaknya tipe-tipe kayak gitu. Yang di pentingin di hidup dia itu...yang pasti, gak boleh pernah hilang radio yang ia punya, dan, harus melengkapi koleksi dangdutannya," jawab Lisanna dengan watados melihat ke arah Lucy.

"Eh, dangdutan?" tanya Lucy dan Levy bingung.

"Iya," Lisanna mengangguk, "Kemaren malam, pas aku nyuri' HP-nya si gondrong, aku liat banyak kali koleksi CD dangdutan di lemarinya, dan, terdapat radio model-model lama."

"Eh, eh, Lis, lo liat isi lemari Natsu apa?" tanya Lucy penasaran.

"Liat," Lisanna mengangguk, "Banyak album di sana."

"Apa aja isinya?"

"Ada album lagu-lagu kau, Lucy, terus, ada album foto-foto dia, orang lain, sama cewek-cewek _sexy_."

"What the...!?" Lucy sudah mulai memancarkan aura-aura kegelapan, yang membuat seorang Levy McGarden bergidik ngeri.

"Aku belom selesai, pirang," ujar Lisanna, "Cewek-cewek _sexy _itu—rata-rata—gambar kau semua."

"Terus, satu perempatnya? Gambar siapa?"

"Mmmm...kosong, _blank _gitu gambarnya."

"_Dasar_," batin Lucy, "_Bikin orang greget gimana gitu._"

"Kalau Gray?" tanya Lucy lagi.

"Gray? Yang telanjang kemaren, ya?" tanya Lisanna dengan tatapan tak tertarik.

"Kan cuman 90% telanjang, sih," jawab Lucy.

"Oh, kalo dia itu...isi lemarinya..." Lisanna mengingat-ngingat lagi, "Sejiwa ragalah sama Gajeel. Tapi..."

"Tapi...?" kedua teman sekamarnya menunggu dengan penasaran.

"Disana terdapat album dan buku-buku tersembunyi," jawab Lisanna, "Semuanya tentang _apapun-yang-berhubungan-dengan-homo-dan-gay_."

"Jadi, maksud lo..." Lucy gelagapan.

"Gray itu maho'?" tanya Levy.

"Kayaknya sih enggak, karena, ada juga album, berisi seorang gadis, cantik," jawab Lisanna. "Eh, tapi jangan bilang ke siapa-siapa, aib itu."

"Iye-iye," Lucy dan Levy mengangguk mengerti.

"Eh, pergi ke gedung asrama cowok, yuk!" ajak Lisanna.

"Ngapain?" tanya Levy.

"Balikin nih HP, kita kan bertaruh bagaimana reaksi Gajeel tentang HP-nya!" jawab Lisanna.

"_Sejak kapan kita bertaruh_?" batin Lucy dan Levy.

"Ya udahlah, ayo," Lucy menyetujui usul Lisanna, dan merangkul kedua sahabatnya menuju gedung asrama cowok.

**_Sementara itu, keadaan Natsu dkk..._**

"Eh, itu Gray dan Gajeel, juga seseoramg berambut salmon," tutur Sting menunjuk ke arah tiga sekawan penggemar dangdut. "Hah, salmon!?" Mark langsung menoleh.

"Akhirnya, ada yang mengakui warna rambutku salmon, Ya Tuhan!" Natsu bersujud syukur karena mendengar pujian yang langka baginya.

"Oh, warnanya, kukira rambutnya sekumpulan ikan salmon," tutur Mark tak tertarik.

"EMANGNYA ADA AYNG SEPERTI ITU!?" seru Natsu sewot.

"Eh, elo yang main di BBS, kan?" tutur Mark menunjuk ke arah Natsu.

"BBS?" Natsu menatap Mark bingung, lalu menoleh ke arah Gray dan Gajeel, "BBS apaan sih?"

"Butut-Butut Serigala, odong!" seru Gray sewot.

"Oh, iya, aku main di Butut Butut Serigala," jawab Natsu kembali menoleh ke arah Mark.

"Sama main di SPNJ, kan?" kini giliran Sting yang bertanya.

"Hah!? Apa lagi itu SPNJ!?" seru Natsu bingung.

"Si Putri Nyari Jodoh, bego!" seru Gajeel sewot juga.

"Masa' sih, elo gak tau nama singkatan sinetron yang lo mainin!?" seru Gray menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Yah, gue gak pernah nonton sinetron," jawab Natsu.

"Seriusan elo gak pernah nonton sinetron!?" seru Gajeel kaget.

"Iyah," jawab Natsu.

"Trus, elo nyalain tipi, nonton apa?" tanya Sting.

"Nonton kartun," jawab Natsu.

"Kartun apa?" tanya Sting lagi—karena ada dua pilihan di kartun, Animanga atau kartun sejenis Disney.

"Ya, sejenis Boboiboy—" ucapan Natsu terputus.

"Serius elo suka nonton Boboiboy!?" seru Sting kaget.

"Iyeh, kenapa? Mau ngejek elo!?" tanya Natsu muka-muka sengak.

"Akhirnya, aku temukan pasangan nontonku!" Sting bersujud bersyukur dan terharu hingga meneteskan air mata yang melimpah.

"Eh!? Elo suka nonton Boboiboy juga!?" seru Natsu antusias.

"Iyah, kartun keren, kan!?"

"Iyah, iyah, kereeeenn! Banget, habis itu, si Fang!"

"Iya, kece badai kan dia!"

"Iya, iya, terus, blablabla..."

Dan, kedua penggemar fanatik Boboiboy. Gray, Gajeel, dan Mark hanya _sweatdrop _melihat keduanya.

"Lyon mana?" tanya Gray kepada Mark.

"Masih di kamar mandi," jawab Mark menunjuk ke arah pintu kamarnya.

"BAPAK! JANGAN TINGGALIN GUE!" seru Lyon mendobrak pintu kamar.

"Woi, rusak bodoh!" seru Mark kepada Lyon.

"Oh, sori pak, kukira bapak dah ninggalin gue sama si pirang," jawab Lyon meminta maaf kepada 'si bapak'. Lalu, ia menoleh melihat ke arah Natsu.

Ia membulatkan matanya, melongo tak jelas, ia menatap Natsu dengan _background _yang berkilau-kilau, bebrunga-bunga.

"Dia kenapa?" bisik Gajeel. "Gak tau, homo kali," jawab Mark.

Lyon berlutut, dengan gaya tangan seperti sedang memuja seseorang, "Diego BBS..."

"Eh?" Natsu hanya menatap Lyon bingung.

"Oalah...penggemar BBS," tutur Gajeel menatap datar Lyon.

"Kukira homo," lanjut Mark.

"Ternyata..." lanjut Gray yang sengaja tak di lanjutkan ucapannya.

"Hei, kalian!" panggil seesorang. Semuanya menoleh. Lyon melihat ke arah gadis berambut pirang. Ia melihatnya dengan pandangan yang sama dengan Natsu, "Cici BBS..." ia memuja gadis itu.

"GYAAA~ DICI~!" Lyon berfangirling ria.

"_Dicilovers ternyata_," batin Gajeel, Gray, dan Mark.

"Kenapa?" tanya Natsu.

"Woi, manusia gondrong," panggil Lisanna.

"Gue punya nama, _keles_," ujar Gajeel.

"Nama lo susah sih."

"Nama gue gampang gitu, Gajeel Redfox!"

"Ahhh...apa tadi? Jala apa?"

"Gajeel, bodoh!"

"Oh, oke, oh ya! Gajeel bodoh, aku ada sesuatu untukmu!" Lisanna merogoh kantongnya.

"NAMA GUE GAJEEL! BUKAN GAJEEL BODOH!" teriak Gajeel.

"Nah, ini punyamu, 'Nama Gue Gajeel Bukan Gajeel Bodoh', kemaren malam gue curi," Lisanna memberikan HP _ipon _berwarna hitam kepada Gajeel.

Semunya melongo kecuali para gadis. "Hei, ambil 'Nama Gue Gajeel Bukan Gajeel Bodoh'!" seru Lisanna. Tetap saja, semua melongo, mematung.

"Ya Tuhan, jadi Gajeel gak nyadar HP-nya di curi!?" ujar Levy. "Berani banyak duit dia," bisik Lucy, "Kita minta Lisanna nyuri duitnya aja, biar gak usah keluarin duit banyak-banyak kita."

"O-okeh aja deh..." Levy hanya mengiya-iyakan ucapan Lucy.

"Woi, Manusia Gondrong bernama 'Nama Gue Gajeel Bukan Gajeel Bodoh'! Ambil ini! HP elo!" perintah Lisanna.

Dengan kaku, Gajeel mengambil HP itu, dan memeriksa HP-nya. Setelah di periksa, semuanya aman-aman saja, dan, ia memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Ya ampun, Lisanna, kapan elo tobat, sih!?" seru Natsu.

"Lah, kapan elo tobat juga, nge-_stalk _orang sambil ngambil fotonya!?" balas Lisanna smabil main kode-kodean.

Natsu yang peka, hanya bisa gelagapan, "B-ba-bagaimana bisa k-kau tau..!?"

Lisanna berjalan mendekati Natsu dan membisikkan sesuatu, "Cowok yang 90% telanjang pas makan malam kemaren itu maho', ya?"

"Err...nggak tau, kenapa?"

"Banyak kali buku tentnag gay dia."

"Berarti dia emang homo."

"Oh, okeh." Lisanna berjalan mendekati Levy dan Lucy.

"Oh ya, ini temen-temen gue, yang pirang pasti dah tau, namanya Lucy Heartfilia, biasa di panggil Lucy," Gray memperkenalkan Lucy. "Yang berambut _silver _ini namanya Lisanna Strauss, biasanya dipanggil Lisanna, dia temen masa kecil gue, sama kayak yang biru disana, namanya Levy McGarden, biasanya dipanggil Levy."

"Lah, gue gak dikenalin!?" protes Natsu. "Semua orang dah kenal elo," jawab Gray. "Semua orang udah kenal Lucy!" Natsu mencari alasan agar dirinya di intro-in sama Gray. "Iya-iya, nanti gue TR lo," tutur Gray malas. "Oke, TR gue ya lo, janji!" seru Natsu. "Janji, janji," jawab Gray memberikan tanda _peace _kepada Natsu.

"Oh ya, ini, Mark Clifford, biasa dipanggil Mark," Gray memperkenalkan Mark. "Hai," sapa Mark. "Hai," sapa Trio L. "Lalu, yang pirang disana—" ucapan Gray terputus. "Sting Eucliffe," ujar Lucy.

"Kok, Lucy tau sih?" tanya Gray bingung.

"Dulu, kami sering main, pas aku balik kampung," jawab Lucy.

"Iya, kami sahabat sewaktu kecil," lanjut Sting. Natsu langsung menatap tajam Sting.

"Kita ini sepupu, tau!" lanjut Lucy.

"Yah, Lucy, jangan dibongkar dong! Gak seru nanti!" ujar Sting.

"Fyuuhh~" Natsu menghela nafas lega, dan, secara tiba-tiba, Lisanna pundung di pojokan.

"Eh, Lisa kenapa?" tanya Levy menghampiri Lisanna.

"Masa' Sting yang baru dikenal bisa bikin Natsu cemburu secara langsung, sedangkan aku, beribu-ribu upaya kulakukan, tetapi, tak bisa membuat seorang Lucy cemburu," jawab Lisanna.

"Dasar, Lucy dan Natsu itu manusia yang berlainan jiwa! Lucy tak akan cemburu dengan hal-hal kecil seperti tadi. Sedangkan Natsu, dia gampang cemburu, dan was-was," tutur Levy mengelus kepala Lisanna.

"Hiks...Mamak..."

"Yang tabah nak."

"Mereka kenapa?" tanya Mark memperhatikan kedua manusia yang berada di pojokan itu.

"Entahlah, aku juga gak tau," jawab Gray. "Oh ya, yang lagi fangirlingan disana itu, dia Lyon Vastian."

"_Frenemies_-nya Gray," lanjut Mark.

"Ohh~" Lucy tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Eh, kita musti ke kelas sekarang, atau gak, kita bisa terlambat dan dihukum Laxus-sensei," Sting melirik jam tangannya. "Lucy, Levy, dan Lisanna masuk kelas berapa?"

"Entahlah...kami juga gak—" ucapan Lucy terpotong.

"2-B, kami masuk kelas 2-B," seketika, Lisanna bangkit dari pojokan(?) Levy hanya mengikutinya.

"Darimana kau tau?" tanya Lucy kepada Lisanna.

"Kemaren malam aku pergi ke ruang guru, sama Kepsek," jawab Lisanna enteng.

"Ngapain?" tanya Gajeel.

"Nyari soal plus jawabannya, biar tinggal nyontek?" jawab Lisanna dengan watados—lagi XD

"Anak ini, sumpah, gila kali, bener-bener gila," Natsu pura-pura frustasi.

"Ngapain lo main ekting-ekting, _pinky_, kalo mau, kita berantem aja!" ajak Lisanna.

"Males aku berantem sekarang, ya udah, ah, ayo, kita ke kelas yang namanya 2-B itu!" seru Natsu, "Aku kelas 2-B, kan?"

"Iya, kamu iya," jawab Gajeel mengangguk.

**~{LNLS|A Fairy Tail Fanfiction}~**

_Di depan kelas 2-B..._

"Jadi ini yang namanya kelas 2-B..." gumam Natsu. Mark, Sting, Lyon, Gray, dan Gajeel memasuki kelas duluan. Keadaan kelas sangatlah bising. "WOI! WOI! WOI! TENANG WOII! ADA PENGUMUMAN!" teriak Mark—selaku ketua kelas 2-B. "Apa sih, Mark?" tanya Cana.

"Kita kedatangan murid baru," jawab Sting.

"Serius, siapa?" tanya Carissa—kembaran Cana—penasaran.

"Ada deh, ayo masuk!" ajak Sting. "Masuk?" gumma Natsu. "Kalian duluan maju, cepet!" Lisanna mendorong Natsu dan Lucy untuk masuk ke kelas duluan. Ketika mereka sudah masuk—didepan pintu—mereka hanya terdiam. "Eh..." Lucy hanya bisa ber-eh bingung. "Hai..." sapa Natsu melambaikan tangan—canggung.

"KYYAAAA! DICI!" seru salah satu dari anak kelas 2-B—Milianna. "BBS!" seru seorang lainnya—Chelia. "BUTUT-BUTUT SERIGALA!" teriak seorang lainnya—Max. Semuanya langsung mengerubungi Natsu dan Lucy—tidak semuanya sih.

"Walaupun ada pemain BBS, cinta Juvia tetap untuk Gray-sama~" seru seorang gadis berambut biru dengan suara dan gayanya yang khas—Juvia. Gray hanya menatap jijik, sedangkan Lyon sok melankolis, berpuisi di pojokan dengan judul "Oh Juvia, Cintailah Aku".

"Yey, rencana berhasil," ujar Lisanna. "Rencana?" tanya Levy menoleh ke arah Lisanna. "Ayo, kita memasuki kelas!" seru Lisanna menarik tangan Levy dan memasuki kelas dengan aman(?)

Mereka memilih bangku kosong berada di pojokan dekat dengan jendela. "Sori Levy, tapi ini kursi aku," tutur Mark ketika Levy akan duduk. "Oh, oke, jadi, aku duduk dimana?" tanya Levy. "Kau bisa duduk di samping Lisanna," ujar Mark.

"Oke," Levy hanya menurut. Lalu, Sting, Gajeel, dan Gray pergi ke bangku masing-masing. Gray berada di depan Mark. Gajeel berada di depan Levy,dan Sting berada di samping Gajeel. "Lyon duduknya dimana?" tanya Levy kepada Gajeel. "Dia duduk di belakang Sting," jawab Gajeel menunjuk ke tempat duduk Lyon. "Ohhh.." Levy hanya ber-oh.

"Hei," sapa Mark.

"Hai," sapa Lisanna.

"Dulu sekolah dimana?"

"_Homeschooling_."

"Siapa gurunya?"

"Kakak aku. Aku _HS _bareng Levy, Lucy, dan Natsu."

"Ohh..." Mark ber-oh.

"Iya," Lisanna mengiyakan, "Eh, siapa disini ketua kelas?'

"Oh, itu aku."

"Hah? Serius?"

"Iya, serius."

"Oi, Gray, serius nih anak jadi ketua kelas?" tanya Lisanna kepada Gray.

"Iya, napa?" tanya Gray balik.

"Pantesan nasib 2-B selalu buruk ya, ternyata ketua kelasnya kau," jawab Lisanna bergumam.

"Wow," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut seorang Gray Fullbuster.

"Ucapanmu menusuk jantungku terlalu dalam, Lis," ujar Mark menepuk-nepuk bahu kiri Lisanna.

"Hehe, makasih," Lisanna hanya terkekeh.

"LAXUS-SENSEI DATANG WOI!" teriak Warren—salah satu anak 2-B—berlari menuju bangkunya masing-masing. Meninggalkan Natsu dan Lucy sendirian. "Lucy, duduk sini!" panggil Sting. Lucy mengangguk dan menurut. "Natsu, di sebelah kiri Lucy!" lanjut Sting. Natsu juga menuruti perkataan Sting.

Tak lama kemudian, masuk seorang pria gagah, memakai _headseat_-nya, memakai jas lab, berambut pirang, smabil membawa buku-buku pelajarannya. Keadaan kelas menjadi sangat sunyi dan hening.

"Keren..." puji Lisanna. Mark, Gray, dan Gajeel yang mendengarnya hanya membatin dalam hati, "_Apa kau gila_!?"

**.**

**.**

**~{End of Chapter Three}~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Author: Huaaa~ Berapa lama ya Author ninggalin dunia FFn?

Asist.R: Lebih dari 1 bulan yang pastinya

Author: Pastinya dong! Oh ya, Author mau balas review dulu!

**_~ hikari609_**

_Ah, iya, sejenis itulah, tapi, dia sepupunya Lucy, bukan kakak kandung. Oke deh, sip, rencananya juga pengen bikin scene LaMi disini, cuman, Mira-nya belum timingnya untuk masuk ke main story, jadi yah, kamu harus bersabar. Untuk NaLunya, Author usahakan semaksimal mungkin dibanyakin, karena memang pairingnya NaLu, tapi malah banyak scene NaLi berantem2 keicl TAT..._

Author: oke, sekian, jika banyak salah, mohon di maafkan, sampai jumpa di chapter depan!

Asist.R: Jangan lupa review minna-san~


End file.
